Minoru Shishio
Summary Minoru Shishio is the student council president of Mikado High School. Minoru is not a mercenary, she's one of the "special people" that attend the school. Minoru has the rare power of Numerology, the ability to decipher and rule the world via numbers, a power beyond S-rank mercenaries. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 8-C with Numerology Name: Minoru Shishio Origin: Gun x Clover Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Numerology User Powers and Abilities: Numerology, Matter Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, resistance to Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least Building level with Numerology (Power beyond S-rank mercenaries, could clash with Nanoha Nanase, a clash which was stated to risk destroying Mikado High School), negates conventional Durability with Numerology Speed: Normal Human, possibly Subsonic reactions (Has a frail body, but she managed to overwhelm several A-rank mercenaries with her powers and held her own for a short while against a not-serious Chico Dragon) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level (Has a frail body and was easily defeated by Morito with one punch after neutralizing her powers) Stamina: Average (Her power doesn't require physical stamina) Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with Numerology Standard Equipment: Cane Intelligence: Above average, her power requires superior intelligence Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. To use Numerology she needs to be able to see her target, shapeshifters can counter her Numerology by constantly transforming, thus "switching" their own numbers. She finds it hard to calculate the Numerals of flames. Notable Attack/Techniques: Numerology: Numerology is the ability to see the "numbers" that make up everything in the world and the "solution" to everything. Not only that, Numerology users can modify these numbers to cause various effects. Thus, Numerology users rule the world via numbers. In order to affect an object, a Numerology user has to first see the object to decipher the numbers that make up its structure. Then they create small floating cubes with the numbers that'll change the object the way the user wants. After that, they shoot those cubes towards the target, with the effect being applied if the target is touched by the cube, but only to the target the numbers were assigned to. Because of this, a shapeshifter that can change their own structure (thus, change their own numbers) can counter a Numerology user by constantly changing their form. *'Deconstruction:' This application deconstructs the object touched by the cube, making it disappear without a trace. *'Paralysis:' This application seals the movement of the object touched by the cube. *'Pain Manipulation:' This application affects the nerves and senses of the person touched by the cube, causing them to feel hellish agony. *'Restraints:' The cubes move towards the limbs of a person and then lifts them in the air, acting as restraints. *'Teleporting Cubes:' Minoru can teleport her cubes right next to an enemy by snapping her fingers. *'Cube:' Minoru can create a cube around her and others as a shield from danger. *'Resistance to Memory Manipulation:' Minoru was able to regain her normal memories after the Towers of Babel were constructed, as she could exclude the unusual "numerals" interfering with her brain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gun x Clover Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Cane Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8